Viral Innocence
by Nocturne no Kitsune
Summary: It was supposed to be a harmless Virus.  Something that was bound to happen sooner or later with her more pronounced Cybertronain half. What was the worse that could happen to his friend? She was supposed to be back up and better in no time at all.
1. Chapter 1

_**Viral Innocence**_

_A Short fic by Nocturne No Kitsune, Inspired and based on Artwork by EmeraldBeacon, Who receives full note and Honor's for this Fic, since without him there would be no Fic to speak of._

**Summery:  
It was supposed to be a harmless Virus. Something that was bound to happen sooner or later with her more pronounced Cybertronain half. What was the worse that could happen to his friend? She was supposed to be back up and better in no time at all, and yet this happened. How could it end this way? Why did it? And yet, he could not help but see the innocence in those red eyes....**

**Warnings: Character Death, General tragedy, and all that Jazz. enjoy**

AutoBot base: Before the Incident

BumbleBee looked over the prone form of Sari, who was currently asleep. It could be called recharge, since it was what Cybertronains did, but then she was not fully Cybertronain. Ratchet was hovering over her, his internal scanner active and slowing going over her body.

It was a few weeks after Christmas the fight with SoundWave, and the AutoBots stint as brainwashed Decepticons. The sheer thought that he had even been called that made BumbleBee shiver, and glad that Sari had managed to convince some of the more neutral of Detroit's earth-born Transformers to lend a hand and knock them out of it, or else it would have been for real and not just SoundWave spouting off. But that was over with, and now BumbleBee was worried about her instead.

Not long after the fight, Sari had started complaining about random pains and blank moments in her memory, along with a few other symptoms. After ruling out anything affecting her Organic self, the only viable thing left to check was her Cybertronain half, which Ratchet attended to with his normal mutterings. BumbleBee as well as the others had waited for what felt forever, until Ratchet had exited the Medbay and announced her diagnose to them and Professor Sumdac.

Some time during SoundWaves attack, Sari's Cybertronain half had somehow been infected wirelessly by the SoundWave toys with some sort of weak Virus, and it was messing with some of her Techno-Organic Systems. It was locking off her memory at some points, and altering the settings on her Cybernetic limbs which caused the pain and blank moments as they went beyond their recommend limits.

Of course, they had panicked at first, before Ratchet knocked some sense into them all. The infection had not been deliberate, nor was the Virus complex or strong enough to cause any serious harm to the girl. It was simply a malignant jumble of random data, that was interfering with her bodies normal operations and had been drifting around the Network that SoundWaves miniature army had created to communicate. Sari would simply have to go offline for a bit, and let Ratchet examine her to find where the Virus was hiding in her systems. He would then administer a simple yet strong Anti-virus to it and the Virus itself would be gone and Sari would be cured.

That had been four days ago.

Ratchet was still trying to find the Virus, and even he was starting to get worried. Whenever he cornered the blasted thing in a Subsystem, it would jump to another and escape the Anti-virus before he could finish applying it. When ever he locked down the surrounding systems and delete it with the Anti-virus, it would simply appear moments later in a completely different system as if nothing had happened, and would continue with its efforts to wreak havoc on the young Techno-Organics systems.

Day after day, Ratchet had tried to kill the seemingly harmless Virus, while day after day the other other AutoBots and one stressed father grew more and more worried. Ratchet was starting to think his first diagnosis had been wrong, and this Virus was far more then it seemed. It acted almost like it had a mind of it's own, leading the medic on a wild chase through Sari's body and systems, changing its course of actions each time he had thought he had figured it out. But it was its latest actions that worried him the most.

The Virus had started to act even more intelligent, and even more hostile. He had managed to corner it in a minor Subsytem, every other systems was locked down and the Virus had no where to run and no where to almost magically respawn anymore. This was finally it, the Virus would be deleted and this blasted Cyber-chase through one young Hybrid's body would be finished with nothing more then sour memories. And then it happened.

The Virus Begin racing through Sari's body, somehow opening the locked systems and transferring itself faster then ever. Each time it transferred, it would leave behind a copy, something that the Virus had never done before. By the time Ratchet had managed to destroy the copies and catch up to the Virus, he realized its plan. The Virus was now poised to Attack Sari's brain, the Cybertronain parts of it at least. Never before had it gone for such a dangerous and obvious attack, and yet Ratchet could not help but vent quietly in fear, and Speak as if the Virus was truly a intelligent being.

"No, you wouldn't. If she goes offline so do you, so what do you expect to win with this?"

The Medic backed away, setting down his tools. But as he did so, the indicator for the Virus on his Scanner backed away as well. The Threat was blatant yet effective. The Virus was threating to attack Sari where she was most vulnerable if the Medic continued his actions, but if he left the Virus alone it would leave Sari's Brain/Processor alone as well.

**Authors Notes: That was a bit of hard work but this first Chapter is done. Now to those that are wondering, this is just a Subfic for me to work on while i work out on my Other main fic and a way to practice my writing. This fic is also dedicated to EmeraldBeacon, who's Art work of Sari inspired me. You can find his work on . Remember, good Reviews fuel the forge of creation, and help make more chapters, so R&R! And to all you other Writers out there, help with the Dark!Sari revolution! Join me in bringing Dark!Sari to and beyond, and show the world just how Evil our favorite hybrid can be! That and its kinda lonely, being the only one that is really into the concept of Dark!Sari.**

**Nocturne No Kitsune signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Viral Innocence**_

_A Short fic by Nocturne No Kitsune, Inspired and based on Artwork by EmeraldBeacon, Who receives full note and Honor's for this Fic, since without him there would be no Fic to speak of._

**Summery:  
It was supposed to be a harmless Virus. Something that was bound to happen sooner or later with her more pronounced Cybertronain half. What was the worse that could happen to his friend? She was supposed to be back up and better in no time at all, and yet this happened. How could it end this way? Why did it? And yet, he could not help but see the innocence in those red eyes....**

_**AN: Hey folks, heres Nocturne again with another update. Its been awhile, i know, but there has been a lot of work around here and it kept me away for a so long. But now i am back with a update, and a notice. Titan's Servant as it is has been discontinued. BUT! There is a re-write planned for the fic, and soon. Its just that as it stands now it leaves me very little room to work, and any ideas that i might have to continue it are not meshing with the overall idea. Anyways, here is your new chapter, as promised.**_

**Chapter Two: Futility**

**AutoBot MedBay – Night time**

Ratchet sat at his console, feeling useless. He had only felt like this so few times before, but now it was back with a vengeance. No matter how much he tried or what he researched, nothing like what was affecting Sari showed itself in his results. From what his scans had first shown, the Virus was simplistic and supposedly harmless, lacking the complexity to do anything more then simply effect minor disturbances in the young half-organics systems or cause slight discomfort like it had when it first shown itself. But now.......

Now that had changed, with recent scans showing something far more at work. The Virus had tripled if not quadrupled in complexity and strength, and continued to do so. It displayed a almost advanced form of intelligence, reacting to attempts by Ratchet to purge it with ever-increasing veiled threats on Sari's vital systems, seeming to invade anywhere at any time throughout her systems at its own will regardless of what was done to stop it. Firewalls, anti-virus, and even total lockdowns on her Cybertronain half did not even phase it, it bypassed everything and moved unchecked and rampant. The only place Ratchet could confirm that it seemed unable to enter at the moment were the systems that were connected to Sari's spark chamber, and the girls processor. But even then it would most likely not remain like that for much longer.

The aged Medic looked over at the table where the techno-organic teen now lay, and had so for the week and a half. She was still, too still in his opinion. The others had come to think so as well, what with them visiting at ever spare moment. BumbleBee had all but been banned from the medbay, the young bot going out of his way to try and make the sleeping girl as comfortable as possible. Prowl and BulkHead had been more quite in their endeavors, but never the less they as well had been told to simply stay away for now. The only People who were allowed in Medbay without medical reasons stood at Ratchet, Prime, and Issac Sumdac.

Ratchet knew that seeing Sari in this condition was not doing wonders for the elder Sumdac. The last time Ratchet had seen the man he was gaunt, and by just eying it he could swear that the human had lost a almost unhealthy amount of weight in the short time it took for this to happen. Issac was also visibly tired, great black bags as the humans called them under his eyes, and his moments were laced with exhaustion. Shaking his head to clear the distracting thoughts from it, he turned back to his console and research. He was trying to find data on unique viruses, both Cybertronian and human in nature. So far there was nothing, there was no match in either database on any sort of virus that could do what the one he was dealing with could.

The virus, for all intentions, seemed to be completely new. But there was something about it that struck a chord with the medic, and that was why he kept searching the databases. If there was any record of a virus like this, he would find it, because now that it had show its true self, he could fight it. But only if he could find out how. The virus was too complex to be just a malignant lump of data like he first thought, it's actions proved it. A virus that at first seemed harmless, and then evolves into something dangerous and intelligent. Able to move through systems and subsystems with ease, and bypass any form of deterrent without even slowing down, and seemed to target the processor above all else as he had learned in watched the blasted thing try and beat down the hybrids firewalls. Where had he heard or seen something like this before? He knew he had, but where?

Ratchet kept looking, going farther and farther back in the Cybertron records he had. He had stopped looking in the earth records, since nothing like this could be human-made. But that still meant he had to go through countless years of records looking for any mentions of a virus that matched Sari's. He had to find something, anything that could help him purge the virus.

For her.


	3. AN: NOT BAD NEWS!

_**A/N**_

**Now, before you few and far between of my Readers have a Heart Attack, this is not Bad news. I am not Dumping Stories or leaving for the supposed greener grass on the other side of the bridge. I am not caught up in life in general, and can no longer update. I am merely a Slow Writer. To those that like my stories and wish me to update, I am. But you have to remember, I am only Human and I have alot of stuff on my plate to get through. **

**For those of you waiting on MBSTS, let it be known that after intensive Discussion with my peers that I am going to be reworking the story. This just means its due for another Rewrite, and I will not be releasing the next chapter till I have gone through all the other ones and made them slightly less Shitty.**

**For those waiting on _Two for the Show_, I am writing the next chapter between working on the Rewritten Chapters of MBSTS. There will be plenty for you to chew on, just be patient. Good things come to those that wait/**

**For _Titan's Servant_ and _Viral Innocence_, these are Back Burner Projects that I will update, but they will be updated lastly among my works.**

**So please, keep in mind I am not a Literary Machine that exists as a Faceless Soulless entity on the web, simply writing for you viewing pleasure. Give me time, and I will give you updates. For those of you that are chewing me out because of my slow update rate, try talking to those that update about once every three years with a 800 word long Chapter and keep in mind that as a Simple Human, I am very capable of being extremely Spiteful. **

**So keep it up, keep pushing my Buttons and see what happens. Its one Big Button, just waiting for you. Come on, whats the worst that can Happen? Its round and Shiny and has a pretty white Skull painted on it. Don't it look Oh so Inviting? **

**With that out of the way, I shall wrap this up. I hope this has been a informing Message and answered some of your questions. For some of you who have PM'ed me and are not being rude, but have not received a answer, let it be known that for strange reasons unknown to me, My account rarely informs me of when I get a message. I Check my Email, and if it says I got a message on the site, I go read it and respond. If not, then I don't know and I don't respond and it gets misplaced as other messages pile up. So I am not ignoring you on purpose and I am extremely sorry if you have sent a message only to get nothing back.**

_**With All regards,**_

_**Nocturne No Kitsune.**_


End file.
